


Flashes

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own 'em; if I did, the ending would have been better.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to short length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sawyer sees Jack when he comes out of unconsciousness, or does he?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thtwzjustadream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thtwzjustadream).



> Another one for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). This fic is written for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream** as a gift for her challenge entry

Sawyer blinked. Jack floated in front of his vision, worry in his eyes.

"S'all right, Doc," Sawyer said, though he got the impression the words hadn't left his throat.

Jack's concern seemed deeper when Sawyer blinked again. Sawyer was aware of darkness descending; then nothing...

When he came around he was alone. Perhaps he'd imagined Jack; a 'flash before his eyes' like Desmond had. He shut his eyes and slept.

The next time, Sawyer jolted awake. A warm hand on his bare chest calmed him. Jack's face swam into view, the certain knowledge of Sawyer's recovery showing in the relief in his expression.

Sawyer closed his eyes, smiling.


End file.
